


Jumper

by GetoutLoki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 420 blaze it, Angst, Best Friends, College AU, Drug Use, Love Triangle, M/M, Unrequited Love, alcohol use, ill fix tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetoutLoki/pseuds/GetoutLoki
Summary: Im really bad at summaries but basically jihoon, seungcheol, and joshua are best friends but jihoon is in love with seungcheol and they live out the last year of college life together and experience new things while things possible develop between them. Or maybe not
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Jumper

“I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend.”

The world with him has always been dramatically colorful but it feels so grey. It’s tiring.   
Lee Jihoon sits at the bottom of a staircase just outside his own apartment; he’s crying but you wouldn’t even know it if you were walking past. He hadn’t felt like himself all day, he felt out of place, secluded almost; and his anxiety got the better of him. He had left his friends inside where they were sitting next to eachother talking animatedly about some music artist that Jihoon knew nothing about. He told them: “I forgot my headphones in my car ill be right back. And while yes there was a pair of headphones in his car, he did not forget them there and he didn’t really need them in that moment; if he was being honest though he did appreciate having them to listen to something while he cried. Getting out of the small claustrophobic apartment where his two friends conversed happily and loudly while he simply sat there and watched quietly, was his priority.   
Jihoon hadn’t really realized how long he sat there at the bottom of the steps until he heard the door open and close. He wiped his face quickly and looked behind him to see Seungcheol looking at him with a very worried expression.   
“what the fuck Ji I thought you got kidnapped or something. We were literally going to come looking for you.”  
Jihoon huffed a laugh, it hopefully didn’t sound as sarcastic as he felt it was. He didn’t think they would even notice that he was gone, let alone how long he was gone for. “I’m fine dude I was about to come back up. Just enjoying the fresh air.”   
“Bro it’s cold out and Josh wants to watch some weird cult documentary so come back inside.”   
Jihoon shakes his head with a laugh and gets up dusting off his pants as he does.   
“What is this cult documentary we’re watching?”  
Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders and walks back through the door, waiting for Jihoon to come up the stairs to close it.   
Josh looks up from his laptop when the door closes.   
“Where were you?? I sent Cheol out to find you because you were gone for so long!”  
Jihoon chuckles and offers a small smile in response.   
“He was literally sitting right outside…”   
Josh shakes his head exasperatedly and then opens the documentary and presses play telling both Jihoon and Seungcheol to sit down, shut the fuck up and watch.   
Jihoon sits on one end of the couch completely pressed against the side of it, making himself as small as possible, and pulls his feet up under him. Seungcheol however sits on the other end and stretches himself out leaning into the corner of the couch with his arms behind his head. He looks over at jihoon and shrugs lightly in response to Jihoons annoyed expression.   
Seungcheol can’t sit still to save his life and throughout the film has turned himself completely the other way and now has his head next to Jihoons leg on the couch. Josh in that moment pauses the movie and runs to the kitchen asking if anyone else wanted anything to drink. “Stay out of my soda you little shit! Buy your own Coke!” Josh giggles and comes back shortly carrying a Dr. Pepper and a Coke for Seungcheol and Jihoon respectively. Jihoon readjusts himself to set his drink down on the floor, Seungcheol decides to take full advantage of his new position and lays his head directly in Jihoons lap. Cheol offers him a dorky smile then quickly looks back to the TV when the movie begins again.   
Jihoon’s leg soon goes completely numb but he can’t bring himself to move it becuase Seungcheol just looks so comfortable where he is. Eventually the movie ends and Both Joshua and Seungcheol begin gathering their things to leave. “Bye guys I’ll see you later. Hoon let me know what your work schedule is so I can come over and eat your food.”  
“Stay out of my food fucker!! I’m already poor!”   
Josh cackles as he runs down the stairs shouting a last goodbye to both Jihoon and Seungcheol. Jihoon just chuckles softly and shakes his head.   
Seungcheol spends a while helping Jihoon pick up empty cans, fast food wrappers and other trash around the aprtment before also leaving. Jihoon gives him a short hug and tells him to get home safe. “I will, I always do. Also let me know if you’re free or not tomorrow night and I’ll bring my playstation so we can play Final Fantasy.”  
Jihoon nods and bids his friend a farewell shutting the door quietly and locking it behind him. A small sigh leaves him when he is finally alone. Dealing with Joshua by himself if certainly a handful, then layer on the tension and slight fear of having Seungcheol there leads to a very stressfull day. Jihoon trods into the kitchen and grabs himself another can of Coke before venturing into his room. He cracks the can open on the way to his bedroom and takes a sip. Satisfied with the cavity inducing sweetness he enters his room and shuts the door behind him.   
HIs phone lights up from where it lay on his desk. He grabs it and jumps onto the bed to get comfortable.   
There are a few messages and some miscelanious social media notifications. He checks the messages, a few from joshua saying that he made it home, that he left his charger, and that hed be by in the morning to grab it. Jihoon typed a quick response of ‘okay u dumbass ill see you in the morning’ and then checked the rest of his messages. One of them was surprisingly from Seungcheol who had a reputation for never texting people first. ‘i made it home loser ill see you tomorrow’ Jihoon rolled his eyes but still smiled and responded before getting himself ready for bed.

In the morning he is woken up by his phone buzzing incessantly and several soft knocks on his door. For a while he lays in bed with his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. The confusion of being woken up so rudely lay thick over his eyes. Eventually he rolls over and looks at his phone screen which says he has several missed calls from Seungcheol and a few text messages from both him and Joshua. Jihoon finally realizing who is knocking at his door swings himself out of bed and almost falls over in his attempt to reach the door. When he opens it, the sun blinds him. After his eyes adjust he sees a smiling seungcheol standing on his doorstep. “Good afternoon Hoon!” Jihoon rolls his eyes and offers a grumbled “Morning…” in response.   
Seungcheol sets his backpack on the floor next to the couch and flops down. He kicks his shoes off and lays on the couch as though he were laying down for a nap. Jihoon prods him in the side causing him to yelp and squirm away. “You cant come in here and wake me up and then try to take a nap on my fuckin couch you lazy shit.”   
“I thought we discussed this already, the reason I come over here is for that exact purpose. Your couches are much more comfy than mine or Joshua’s. By the way is Josh coming over today?”  
Jihoon pokes him again as hes speaking. “Uhhh he said he would stop by because he left his charger but honestly i have no idea if hes staying or not.”   
The two boys sit in silence for a while just nodding and looking at eachother. After a moment Jihoon gets up and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and grabs his laptop from the table where it sat abandonded the night before. He connects it to the TV as they had it last night.   
“Any requests Cheollie?” Seungcheol makes a face at the nickname but shakes his head. “Nothing in particular; you pick I dont really care.”  
Jihoon scrolls through TV shows and movies haphazardly and opts for a random british sitcom mostly for background noise because the silence tends to be thick between him and Cheol. Others may not notice it or think its a comfortable silence, however Jihoon being in love with seungcheol for the past year or so makes the silence almost unbearable.   
Later that day Josh texts Jihoon that hes on his way over to get his charger. Seungcheol hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch for the majority of the day, he would maybe abandon it for the bathroom or to fetch soda or water occasionally; however for the most part he seemed attatched to the couch. 

Jihoon flicked him on the leg after responding to Josh so that he would move over and make room for him to sit down on the couch. “You’ve been hogging my couch all day I forgot how comfy it was”  
“Yeah right you live here you get to enjoy the comfort of these couches all day any day of the week dude dont even lie.”  
“You know if you got a job you could move in with me and split the rent. You’ve been wanting to escape your stepmom for years anyway.”  
Seungcheol sighs lightly. “I can’t though. I have to worry about school and even when I do get a job I think ill just save it or end up spending it on food and wine oops.”   
“Youre gonna become an alcoholic at this point cheol. watch yourself…”   
“I’ll be fine I know what I’m doing.”  
Before Jihoon could scold him further there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up from the couch, not wanting to because he was comfortable and warm next to seungcheol.   
From the other side of the door he could hear Josh’s voice ring out “Pizza delivery!!!” Laughing lightly he unlocked the door to let his friend in. Josh gave small greetings to both Jihoon and Seungcheol then immediately grabbed his charger and turned to leave.   
“Youre not going to stay?”  
Joshua laughed and turned back just before opening the door; his hand already on the handle.   
“Nah dude I’m busy, I got shit to do. You two losers have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”   
Jihoon turned to Seungcheol after Josh dashed out the door. With an accusatory finger pointed at him Jihoon said: “Don’t do anythign he would do either. He’s a bad influence.”  
“Ji I’m a bad influence if any of us are its me.”  
“For the last time Cheol doing drugs does not make you a delinquent and no one is going to be dissappointed in you. Dude you’re so close to being a college graduate we’re all insanely proud of you!”  
The two boys argued for a short while over drugs and alcoholism and eventually ended up on the topic of Gods and their possible existence.   
“So many people say they see god or a god when they trip. I think that’s fucking terrifying. Would that god think I’m a delinquent or a bad kid for taking drugs to see him? Would he smite me if I said something bad to him??”  
Jihoon burst out laughing at the image of Seungcheol arguing semantics with a god and then getting struck by lightning after angering a god.   
“That is so something you would do too. You would even piss off a god by arguing with him until he just got so irritated that he decided your existence was useless!!”  
The two boys were laughing so hard that they hadn’t even noticed Seungcheol’s phone ringing. After calming down they finally heard it ring again. Seungcheol scrambled to grab it and walked into the kitchen to answer.   
Without someone to talk to Jihoon focuses on his phone for a while and scrolls through messages or twitter until seungcheol comes back.  
“I gotta go. My dad called me and said Julie needs my car for work tonight. I work tomorrow but I’m free like sunday if you still want to hang out or something. Let me know!”   
And with that Jihoon is again left alone in his small almost now eerily quiet apartment.


End file.
